


Pruning

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Afterward.





	Pruning

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'rot'

"We'll help you however we can," Camilla said as she leaned over Xander's desk, smiling. 

"If there's rot to cut even from the very roots, you can count on us to do it," Leo added, his smile small but telling. 

"Whatever you need for Nohr!" Elise's smile was the biggest of all, which was not a surprise to Xander. He'd already told his siblings that he would not force them to take any action they were not willing to do or didn't believe in, that would not be his way-- That would not be his Nohr. 

Xander smiled as well.


End file.
